coloring out of the lines
by Fallen Among the Stars
Summary: pre-manga. A friend of Kisuke Urahara's, former Captain and a Vizard was banished from the Soul Society before Kisuke left. Now tied up with the group of Vizards, they aim to destroy the Arrancars before they can get to the final stage...
1. Prologue: b l each the evi d e n c e

With a scowl, she reached behind her head, and stared at the Arrancars before her, forming in her hands was a Hollow mask. The one with sky blue hair chuckled at her and she smirked. "Scared yet, pretty boy?" she taunted, getting into a fighting stance. Cocking her head in an irritating manner, he roared in frustration.

"You fool, do not let your anger get in the way of your fight," chided the raven-head. His jade eyes bore into her icy blue orbs, and for a second, she couldn't fight. How it had come to this, she wasn't sure.

"Are you taunting me, you stupid little Vizard?"

"How'd ya know, Grimmjow?" she snickered, tracing the tattoo on the back of her neck. "But I won't go easy on you. The Vizards kept me a secret for a good reason. The Soul Society kept me a secret, because when with my Hollow mask, my spiritual pressure competes with that of General Yamato's."

"Then how do we not feel it?" questioned the raven haired Arrancar.

"Ulquiorra… Much like what happens to the Captains and Adjutant Captains that come here… it had to be sealed off. However, I control the release of it," she taunted, whipped her hand back to her Zanpaku-to. And as she did, a thick spiritual energy filled the area. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Ulquiorra."

"So am I," he muttered as he came at her.


	2. One: c oloring the l i ne s blac k

_I'm aware this is short, but I wanted the training to be done in the second chapter..._

* * *

"Welcome, Miwa Yuzuki," murmured a voice. A girl with shoulder length chocolate brown locks stared up at the boy speaking to her. The shadow of his hat covered his eyes, but his blond locks wavered as he turned towards her.

Nothing escaped her lips as she stumbled. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he nodded no sadly. "If you exert yourself too much you could faint. And we still have some more things to discuss." His cheeky grin made her frown.

"Why… why am I here, Shinji?" she murmured.

"Because Yamato doesn't respond well to Vizards," he said, grin completely wiped from his face. "But you'll love this life better, Miwa. It's more accepting, and much, much more fun."

After minutes of contemplation, she nodded and settled onto a cliff. "So, what do I need to know?"

"Have you ever heard of Arrancars, Miwa?" questioned Shinji, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Kisuke mentioned them to me once, but I didn't pay very much attention. But what are they?" The girl's innocence to the topic made Shinji frown, and he pulled the hat up so she could see his eyes.

"Urahara is very well informed in this area… you should have listened." Grimacing, she gave him a sheepish look and he smirked. "However, I'll explain simply, rather than give one of his long speeches. Arrancar are Hollows who gained Shinigami's powers."

"In theory, they're our opposite," she muttered.

"You catch on quick," winked Shinji. "But all jokes aside, we have to stop them from reaching their final stage…"

"Hm, so that's what Kisuke meant," she whispered. Looking up, she stared at Shinji and said, "My former Lieutenant, Toshiro Hitsugaya has kept me informed about what has been happening in the Soul Society.

"Second is now led by Soi Fon. Third is Gin Ichimaru. Fourth: Retsu Unohana. Fifth is currently led by Aizen. Sixth is still held by Byakuya Kuchiki. Seventh is held by Sajin Komamura. Eighth seems to be held my Shunsui as usual, and Ninth is held by Kaname Tosen; Shuhei is now the Lieutenant. Toshiro took my place, and Rangiku Matsumoto is the Lieutenant. Eleventh is held by Kenpachi Zaraki as usual. Mayuri leads the Twelfth division now with Nemu Kurotsuchi. And Ukitake still holds Thirteenth."

"Hm; so Aizen did take my place. Very, very troubling," grinned Shinji. "Well, I guess this will just make this much more fun."

"Don't get cocky, Shinji," snapped Miwa, standing up. Glancing at him, she nodded sadly and hummed in thought. "We need to get training if you want to defeat the Arrancars. Because I heard they could even kill General Yamato…"

"Well then let's start. I heard that if we can make it into the Hueco Mundo, then we can eradicate them… since Aizen can't take time from his spot as Captain…," muttered Shinji, nodded as he made the decisions as he spoke.

"Are you sure?" she asked, getting to the middle of the large field. He nodded, and, swerving her head around, watched as the other Vizards came out to watch.

"Of course," smirked Shinji.

"Then let's get to work."


End file.
